narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sand
About the move Before further moving, specially to the name of Gaara's special sand, I was told by ShounenSuki that other characters have used sand as tool, though obviously not in the way Gaara does, one example being Kankurō. I've asked more about it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) List? Should the article provide a list of techniques that utilize sand? Or should we let people go to Gaara's page themselves to see? --GoDai (talk) 21:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I would support the list if there were less sand techniques, but there are too many of them for this to work well. Omnibender - Talk - 21:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) "Sand Manipulation" jutsu page I'm surprised there isn't one. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 03:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Suna Priest? Should we add the Suna Priest to the list of sand users. Since he was a Jinchuriki of Shukaku he could manipulate sand right? --Raizerninja (talk) 20:43, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :In theory, yes, but we didn't see him using sand. Matter of fact, I'm not sure if there was any sand near him at all. Omnibender - Talk - 20:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Immunity to fire release?? That doesn't make any sense. Just because amaterasu was burning slowly through the sand, doesn't mean it wasn't burning at all. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 20:31, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Magnet Release = Sand?? We finally know that Shukaku and Gaara's ability to manipulate Sand comes from Magnet Release, but I have only 1 question; Just how is that possible, is sand magnetic somehow, or is there another reason behind it? KenjiEvans (talk) 15:40, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :It isn't, but neither is gold as far as I understand it. This whole conclusion is pretty shady anyway. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 15:45, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Sand isn't attracted by magnetic forces, nor does it attract, but it can be repulsed by said forces.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:57, October 9, 2014 (UTC) can we not do this again? please :) Munchvtec (talk) 17:27, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Usage little question, reading this article basically means that everyone can manipulating sand, even in dimensions like gaara, only with the right amount of training?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:01, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :In the main canon, only Gaara was shown manipulating the sand. In the anime however, other characters were.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::kankuro was shown using the sand in manga too[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 22:55, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Not in the way Gaara does though.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::and that is my question, if this is possible that people can use the sand like gaara does[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 23:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::If they could, being a Shukaku's jinchuuriki wouldn't be a big deal.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:29, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Gaara's sand is chakra-infused sand. Anyone who can infuse sand with chakra can use it. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:30, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't sound hard, yet they don't have an army of Gaaras back in Suna or elsewhere, not to mention sand control was attributed to Shukaku.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:35, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, but I'm talking technically. Technically, everyone could use it. Pre-Shippuden my opinion would've been different, but since Gaara retained it even w/o Shukaku... • Seelentau 愛 議 23:37, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Mother's love or some fancy shit.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:39, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I actually wanted to write that, but Karura's love is just the reason for the automatic defense. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:43, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Speed How fast is Gaara's sand approximately? Faster than amateratsu? Faster than Ay? I ask because it blocked amateratsu and stopped Ay's lightning enhanced kick at the last second from across the room.--Mr JCM (talk) 17:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Shinki manga source What is the source for Shinki's manga use? Volume profile? I ask because depending on which volume it is, we'll have to drop the manga only tag when the anime catches up, even if the sand use is off-panel/off-screen. Omnibender - Talk - 22:24, June 14, 2018 (UTC)